Ex Boyfriend
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own OS. Sam crosses paths with a former lover / Ship S/J - Translation dedicated to mmkbrook ;)


**Ex boyfriend**

Series: Stargate SG-1 / / NCIS

Genre / Pairing: Romance Jack & Sam

Season SG1 : 8 but Jacob and Janet are alive.

Disclaimer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate universe.

Summary: Sam crosses paths with a former lover.

* * *

"Where are you going, Boss ?" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo asked to Special Agent Gibbs.

"A facility, in Colorado" he replied. "You take over in my absence and try to behave."

"Boss, you know me better than that!" Tony said, falsely offended.

"Ziva has the right to use her skills on you, if you cross the limits!"

Special Agent Ziva David gave him her best smile.

"Boss, I'm ready" Special Agent Tim McGee said, as he must drive Gibbs to the airport.

Abby Sciutto, the best lab technician in the country, came to take Gibbs in her arms.

"Oh Gibbs, I'll so miss you!"

She was one of the few people in the world allowed to do that, without being shot on the spot.

"Abbs" Gibbs said, stroking her back.

McGee took the car keys and grabbed Gibbs' luggage. "I go downstairs, boss."

"I'm coming" Gibbs said. He always hated leaving his team, he considered them as his family.

"Gibbs, can you tell more about this facility ?" Abby asked.

"No, I haven't been told anything yet, but I must remain silent. Be wise, while I'm away" Gibbs sighed. He took his backpack and left the office.

When his military plane landed in Denver, General O'Neil was waiting at the helipad.

"General Jack O'Neill, nice to meet you" Jack was holding a hand to his guest. The handshake between the two men was frank and firm.

"Special Agent Gibbs, sir" Gibbs said, introducing himself.

"Call me Jack. It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here. You have strong support in Washington" Gibbs said with a small smile.

Jack pointed in the direction of the helicopter, inviting Gibbs to board.  
The flight was faster than the formalities to enter the SGC. Gibbs began to understand why he had to sign paperwork before coming. He should never reveal what he would see under this mountain.  
They took two different elevators to reach the required level. Jack invited Gibbs to sit in front of him, on the other side of his desk, while he was seated in his own chair.

"What I'm about to tell you would seem impossible and you'll surely take me for a fool. But I swear, it's true" Jack began, before talking about the Stargate program to Gibbs . He had no comment nor moved an eyebrow since the beginning of their conversation. Jack even thought, at one time, he had in front of him a robot, in standby mode.

At the end of his explanation, Jack stood up, imitated by his guest. He brought him to the briefing room. Jack lifted the iron curtain protecting the glass partition, overlooking the gate room. There, Gibbs raised an eyebrow, realizing that Jack wasn't teasing him.

"And how does it work?" Gibbs asked.

"Come, I'll show you" Jack said, taking the spiral staircase, leading to the lower level.

He asked Walter to compose an address, but his sergeant reminded him that SG1 would return in a few minutes.

"All right, come down to meet them. I'll present my flagship team, SG1" Jack said.

They waited in silence for a few moments. Jack knew Sam very punctual and if SG1 was late, this meant that they were in trouble.  
Luckily for them, the Stargate was activated on time. Gibbs could hear the Kawoosh, instinctively, he stepped back. Walter said he had received an IDC. He opened the iris and Gibbs could see the wormhole already formed. He whistled. SG1 walked through the gate, Teal'c and Daniel ahead, Sam was covering the rear.  
Her two colleagues were welcomed and presented to Gibbs. Sam blinked seeing the newcomer. Sam ran to down the ramp and threw herself into Gibbs' arms, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey ! Hi beauty" Gibbs said, squeezing hard.

"Gibbs, I can't believe ! You have not changed!"

"But you, you're even more beautiful, if possible!" Gibbs whispered to Sam, who laughed at that.

"Colonel Carter?" Jack said, annoyed.

"Colonel, really ?" Gibbs asked.

Sam left Gibbs and turned towards general O'Neill to salute him.

"Infirmary first, debriefing and then we'll update with Agent Gibbs."

Sam left the room with her team and Jack said nothing. He asked Walter to escort Gibbs to the mess, to eat or drink anything the time for him to finish with SG1.  
Gibbs followed Walter, wisely then he waited into Jack's office. From there, he could see Sam with her team. Jack turned and motioned for him to join them. He invited him to sit and Gibbs chose the seat next to Sam.

" So, you suspect a drug trafficking here?" Gibbs asked "With all these cameras?"

"The cameras are watching only the SGC, not what goes on behind the gate" Sam said. "We don't know how it happened."

"And what does the Navy has to do with that ? And what about me ?" Gibbs asked.

"I started an investigation and it seems that some Marines are involved. Moreover, I asked the best civilian investigator with military experience" Jack said.

"And here I am" Gibbs said, without false modesty.

"We need you, Gibbs to trace the drug back. Our men can't be sent off world if they are under the influence of substances that may impair their reflexes. We risk our lives out there. We must be sure of those who cover us" Sam said.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. Based on its experience in the field, he must agree with her. Jack watched, he wondered what had occurred between them. They never quit staring at each other.

"In short, you've all our available resources to lead the investigation effectively, as quickly and quietly as possible" Jack said.

Everyone rose to resume their activities. Sam whispered a few words in Gibbs' ear and she left the room. He smiled then turned to Jack, with a new expressionless mask on the face.

"Can I see the folder you have and the personal records of these men ?" Gibbs asked O'Neill.

Jack asked Walter to provide everything as requested by Agent Gibbs.

"Can I use this room?"

"Yes, I don't have a meeting today" Jack replied, closing his door.

Gibbs spent a long time to review files. Jack watched him, behind the glass partition. He had to admit that he was an attractive man but he couldn't help but wonder about he and Sam.

An alarm sounded throughout the SGC and Carter's voice echoed through the speakers: "**Security breach ! Foreign attack suspicion ! System shut down ! I repeat: Security breach ! Foreign attack suspicion ! System shut down !**"

Sam had initiated SGC's computer protection. Power was cut off, leaving the base on backup generators.  
Jack left his office to reach Sam's lab, Gibbs was at his heels.

" Carter ! What's happening ?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, sir. Someone was trying to get into our computer system from the outside!" Sam said, a little panicked. It was the first time it happened since she had set up these security programs, many years ago.

"Not through the gate, it is inactive" Jack said.

"No, it comes from Earth. It's a cyber attack!" Sam said, typing on the keyboard of her independent computer. "I try to follow the trail, it's always connected but has no access to anything."

"Are you sure, Carter?" Jack asked, worried.

"Affirmative sir ! Am I dreaming ? The hacker is in DC, I can trace him !"

"Sam, calm down. Can I make a call from your office ? I assume it's a secured line?" Gibbs asked. His cell wasn't working, because of an anti-tracking device.

Sam stopped for a while, staring at him, then she nodded. Her eyes fell on Jack. He shrugged, he either didn't understand. Gibbs dialed a number he knew by heart and put the speaker.

"McGee ! Stop immediately what you're doing ! I guess you're all set?" Gibb yelled.

"Boss, I don't understand" McGee said with panicked voice.

"You put the speaker on and I want you to listen, the four of you !" Gibbs yelled. He was beside himself, he knew who did it and the whole team was involved.

McGee had obeyed because Tony's voice echoed through Sam's lab: "We listen to you Boss."

"You resume your normal activities. I don't want you to hack anything without my permission ! Am I making myself clear!?"

"But Boss, we've lost your track since you are in that USAF facility" Tony said.

"Don't worry about me. Do your job, I'll take care of your case upon my return. Otherwise, I'll let Air Force take care of you, they'll be happy to imprison you for high treason!"

"Okay, Boss" Tony said, then he hung up.

"Do you think it's enough ?" Sam asked.

"If not, I'll kill them with my own hands. But believe me, sweetheart, they'll obey. I surely have an examination when I'll be back in DC" Gibbs said, laughing at his last sentence.

"Promise me, you'll never say a word" Sam said, a little worried.

"I'll carry away the secret to the grave" Gibbs said, putting his lips on Sam's forehead. Jack left the room shortly after that.

Sam had rebooted all systems and went to general O'Neill's office.

"Sir, did you want to see me?"

"Close the door, Carter and sit down."

Sam obeyed and waited in silence for Jack to speak.

"Carter, I didn't know you had a man in your life these days" Jack said.

"I haven't, sir" replied Sam, while her private life wasn't her CO's business but she wanted to be honest - with him.

"I didn't understand that."

"You misunderstood, sir. He is a former lover. We were very close and we remain in good terms. I'm always happy to see Gibbs. But is it to talk about my privacy that you called me? "

"Sorry Carter, you're right, it none of my business. I wanted to be sure that all our systems were running , I have teams off world."

"It's okay, no files have been visited, no viruses in our systems. The threat is removed, sir."

"Dismiss, then!"

Sam left the room and found Gibbs in the briefing room. She passed her arm in his back, while he was seated, studying records. He looked up at her and she asked "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"With pleasure, sweetheart" Gibbs answered, resting the records. He accompanied Sam at the commissary and they sat with Teal'c, Daniel and Janet.

"Janet, this is special agent Gibbs. Gibbs, this is my friend, Dr Janet Fraiser."

They bowed. Janet threw an admiring look at Sam. She seemed to be impressed by Gibbs' sex appeal. Of course, Daniel had told her about the special kiss the agent from the NCIS had received in the Gate room.

"How did you two meet ?" Janet wanted to know.

"I'm Jacob's old friend. Besides, how is he ?"

"In great shape, always on a mission, running around" Sam replied with a smile.

"I'm happy you've made peace" Gibbs declared.

Sam guided Gibbs to the briefing room after lunch and she took the course of her work at the lab.

Walter called her to ask her to come quickly. Sam ran through the corridors and arrived in the middle of a crisis. Jack and Gibbs clashed verbally.

"I need, at least, one of my men on the case ! I know I'm good but I can't handle everything by myself!"

"One NCIS agent is enough on my back ! No need a second. Especially after this afternoon, you clearly can't' restrain them !"

"If you're so smart, investigate yourself ! By the way, my men aren't dealing drugs in your facility ! And besides, you asked for my help!" Gibbs throw at Jack's face.

"It was before I learnt that you slept with Carter!" Jack threw furious.

"**SIR** !" Sam yelled, about to tear. A voice echoed in her back and she jumped.

"Gibbs, you slept with her?"

Jack and Gibbs, facing each other previously, turned as one man to the entrance of the room. They looked behind Sam, frozen. Jacob Carter came back to the SGC, after a short stay to his son's. He had to leave shortly, he had been called by the Tok'ra..

"You slept with my baby girl ?" Jacob snarled, brushing Sam to throw on Gibbs, screaming "I called you my friend ! How dare you ?!"

Jack tried to separate the two men, Jacob was too strong, due to anger. Sam tried to put between the three men, but with a movement of the group, she was violently thrown against the table and collapsed. Teal'c, who had heard everything, from the control room, climbed up the stairs four at a time and found Sam unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Enough !" the jaffa shouted. He grabbed Sam in his arms and carried her running towards the infirmary. The three men had not seen that she had fallen and now they would blame one another.

Once at the infirmary, Janet took care of Sam. She had nothing serious and she had some stitches.  
The three men were always fighting on arrival. They were quickly calmed by angry Janet. She remembered them she had patients who needed to rest, especially Sam.

"I send her at home for the rest of the day !"

Sam asked Daniel to take her home, too disappointed by the three men. She crossed them in the hallway but didn't even raised her head. She did not open her mouth all the way. She just thanked Daniel for driving her home and she locked up.

She didn't open the door at any visits she received or any phone call. She was angry with four people on Earth, three she loved very much.  
First Gibbs, her first love. The one she would never forget but who had more or less caused the fight with Jack.  
Then, General O'Neill, whom she loved and who had swung her secret, surprised by her father.  
Then Jacob, her father she had never ceased to love despite the distance and hardships.  
And the last person was herself. It since the day of her 18th birthday, she knew that her relationship with Gibbs was a bad idea and one day or another, she would pay the price.

Jacob and Gibbs had left angry the night of the incident. Jack had apologized to Gibbs. He invited him to eat with him at the mess. They talked about everything and nothing, and Jack invited Gibbs for a drink in his office, talking quietly.

"How was Carter when you were together?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"She was beautiful and brilliant as today but now, she's more mature, it suits her. I watched over her after her mother's death. Mark told me she had problems at school, so I handle the problem. We stayed close after that. After three years, she became an extraordinary young woman. She hesitated to join the Navy but I convinced her to stay on Jacob's path, that he would do anything for her. "

Jack listened in silence, he discovered a piece of Sam's life he didn't know.

Gibbs continued "I've always considered her as my daughter. But over time, I don't know what happened, my feelings had evolved. I wanted more but I haven't try anything with Sam. I didn't want her to misunderstand, she was young and innocent. I hadn't imagined that her feelings had changed too. "

Gibbs seemed lost in his memories.

"And you came closer."

"Yes. One evening, she came to my place. She was happy, she had just received a letter from the academy. Of course, she was received. There was only her to doubt about her abilities. She jumped into my arms, like this morning, and then she kissed me. Everything had happened very quickly then. Anyway, we had an affair that lasted a little while" Gibbs told. He never spoke much and especially not with a stranger, but he felt good to talk about Sam. He turned his head and stared at Jack, studying his face.

"For how long have you been in love with her ?" Gibbs finally asked to the general. Jack was very surprised that Gibbs understood so quickly.

"Mmm, since I met her, eight years ago now" admitted Jack, just as reluctant to confide.

"And ?" Gibbs asked, in a tone of defiance.

"And if you remember as you are a former Marine, something called frat regs !"

"Rule 13: "Never, ever involve lawyers." So, be discreet."

Jack said nothing more and drank another sip of whiskey.

Gibbs asked for Abby to come to the SGC, in order to help with the investigation, Jack granted. Sam had returned to work the next morning but she avoid Jack and Gibbs. She went directly to her lab to complete tests started the day before. She had a headache and Janet had given her pills in case of severe pain.  
After an hour leaning on her experiences, she put her hand to her head and stood up slowly to take her purse.

Jack arrived at the door and watched her a moment. Sam heard him coming and knew he was watching from the doorway, then she said: "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Hello Carter, just checking on you."

"I'm alive, with a headache."

He entered boldly into the room and slowly approached her. He stroked her back and as he wanted to make amends, he adopted a very sweet tone.

"Carter - Sam, I'm sorry about yesterday, I wouldn't have told the confidences you made me. I'm flattered that you're entrusted to me so naturally and I just messed up. I was jealous by the tenderness that emanates from your relationship. Please, forgive me. "

Sam had turned to him when he had called her Sam.

"Sir, I -" but she didn't finish her sentence. Her gaze fell on Jack's lips just inches from hers. He smiled and she kissed him, putting her arms around the general's neck. He clung to her, seeking the warmth of her body.

Gibbs arrived right after Jack to Sam's lab. He had overheard their conversation and he had just enough time to cover the camera with his jacket.

He left them some privacy in the office but Sam's phone rang.

"Carter" she said, picking up, while Jack kissed her neck and caressed her through her clothes.

Gibbs cleared his throat to separate them. Jack stand up straight and he saw Gibbs showing his jacket.

"It's alright sergeant, thank you. Yes, I'll warn the general" Sam said before hanging up.

Sam turned to Gibbs when he recovered his jacket. He slipped his jacket on and came to Sam. He had no time to talk, she already kissed him on the cheek. All was forgiven.

"A woman called Abby Sciuto's here" she announced, getting out her office, followed closely by the two men. They went up to the checkpoint, where Abby was waiting in a very simple outfit, so not Abby. Gibbs just described her where he was and simple outfits were required.

Gibbs introduced the small group from one another and they went to the briefing room. Sam had created a user account for Gibbs and Abby, so they had access to the investigation's report.

"No sleight of hand going on here Abbs" Gibbs warned her when she moved in front of the computer.

Sam and Jack had retired to let them work. Jack would end painful issues while Sam was writing the findings of her latest experiment. They kissed quietly between two doors before breaking until lunch.

"How's this investigation ?" Sam asked, as she finished lunch with Gibbs, Abby and Jack.

"I've found that your surveillance cameras often have damages, regularly in weeks" said Abby.

"Rule # 39" Gibbs said.

"There is no such thing as coincidence" Sam and Abby said at the same time then they laughed heartily. Jack looked surprised as Gibbs smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Abby and Sam seemed to be close. The two women talked about science as Jack seemed bored. Gibbs listened with only one ear and he watched around him.

Sam noticed then Gibbs turned to her, asking: "Sam, answer yes or no: do you remember rule # 35?"

"Yes, Gibbs" Sam said as she rose to leave the room.

"Abbs, you're with her !"

"What happened?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"We've just solved the case" Gibbs announced, propping his back against the back of his chair.

"Who's we?"

"Girls, you and me" he said with a smile.

Jack and Gibbs found the girls in Sam's lab. Jack was surprised, he found Sam and Abby sitting in the small couch that faced the door. They seemed focused but aware of their arrival as Abby told Gibbs "Perfect timing, as always Gibbs!"

"Talk to me, Abbs!"

"We intersected all data. And it was always the same sergeant who was stationed in surveillance room. He cut camera at the right time. Not always in the same place and not too frequently to avoid attracting suspicion. His accomplices had time to make their interactions with clients and cameras resumed in three to five minutes"Abby said proudly.

"My test this morning was conclusive" Gibbs said "That's what put me on the path. If you clog a camera too long, the monitoring station calls the area to make sure everything goes well. If nobody was accused of suspicious cuts, that means it's the agent himself who has disabled the cameras. "

Jack looked at Gibbs with respect. He would never have thought of that.

"This is why we installed here, so we couldn't see my screen with zoom" said Sam.

"Where are the men and in witch team?" Jack asked.

"The sergeant's monitoring when we speak, the others are with SG13 off world with SG3. They must return this afternoon. The deal happened in here, not off world !" Sam answered, looking at the schedule.

"Gibbs with me" Jack said. The sergeant would be arrested by the NCIS, even if he didn't belonged to the Marine Corps. He was an accomplice and that was enough to make him locked.

Sam and Abby exchanged a knowing look and said softly: "Rule # 15: Always work as a team!"

When SG3 announced his return by launching the IDC, Jack's MP stood ready to arrest the dealers.  
Reynolds was quite surprised by the welcoming committee but seeing Gibbs arresting two men from SG13, he realized that the investigation was over.  
Jack had organized their transfer to DC, with Gibbs and Abby. The case would be judged in closed session because is was classified. A special court-martial had been established for the SGC. Gibbs and Abby would be the only civilians to participate.

"Thank you, both of you were very helpful" Jack said, shaking hands with Gibbs, then Abby hugged him. Jack was surprised but returned her embrace. Abby also took Sam in her arms and told her how happy she'd been to meet her. Once released, Sam pressed Gibbs against her. He kissed her cheek and asked her to warn him next time she would go to Washington.

"We'll dine in your favorite restaurant and go say hello to my hairdresser, he'll be glad to hear from you" **

"Promised Gibbs. Take care of yourself."

Abby and Gibbs left the SGC, leaving Jack and Sam. They went to the General's office to prepare all the internal investigation report. They worked in silence. When Jack looked up at Sam he said "One day you'll have to explain the rules thing."

"It's very simple Gibbs is a very straight man. He thinks that everyone needs a code they can live by" Sam answered, knowing that the last sentence came from Shannon, Gibbs' beloved wife.

"How many does he have ?"

Jack saw Sam counting in her head.

"I don't know, maybe fifty, but nothing's written. I suspect him to invent sometimes when he needs."

"And what # 35 is ?" Jack asked.

"It's "Always watch the watchers." That's why I checked the control room schedule. Gibbs understood that the problem came from our video surveillance."

"Do you know rule # 13?"

"Never, ever involve lawyers" Sam replied. "Why?"

"What a memory you have, colonel ! I'm impressed ! Gibbs told me it about us."

Sam stood up and kissed Jack, then she whispered at his ear : "I have an idea but I do not know if it will please you. Gibbs also taught me rule # 14 : Bend the line, don't break it."

Jack shuddered when he felt Sam's breath against him.

"Tell me your idea."

"Suppose I'll put resignation, on your desk while you're already gone on Friday night. You'll never find until Monday morning, right ?"

"Right" Jack said, not seeing the point.

"So, you could very well marry me in Las Vegas on Saturday, as you were thinking of breaking the regs. On Monday morning, you'd find my resignation, you would speak to the President, who would reject it - I hope. We'd be officially husband and wife here at the GSC. Of course, we'll try to be discreet but ... "

"But that's crazy, they could smell like trap - But I love this plan!"

They put their plan into action and went without problem. The President laughed when he realized the trap he had suffered but covered.

Sam had sent a message to Jacob asking him to come when he would be free, no pressure on him. He ran quickly and Sam told him. He congratulated his daughter and his son-in-law. Jacob warned Jack if he hurts his daughter, the universe wouldn't be large enough to escape from his wrath.  
Sam then called Gibbs to tell him that the rule # 13 was definitely her favorite.

**THE END**

* * *

_NB: ** Gibbs' Barber is played in the 10th season by Jay Acovone AKA Major Charles Kawalsy in SG1 ;)_


End file.
